dream_my_lifefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Dream My Life - Mixtapes Vitae
Che cosa sono i Mixtapes vitae? I mixtapes vitae sono i cosiddetti soundtracks della vita. Questa creazione è per mostrare una reale rappresentazione dell'arco di vita Dream My Life. E' un riassunto vero e proprio del periodo vitale. I suoni cambiano negli anni e sono suppergiù tutti diversi tra loro. I suoni, silenzi, rumori e frequenze vengono proiettati in base allo stato interiore della mia persona. Questo è stato possibile all'inizio del terzo mixtape in quanto dallo zero al secondo ero ancora nell'infanzia e non si capiva il mio reale stato d'animo. DF 0 - The sunset of Freedom (2007): I significati che non potevo capire sono incentrati sui testi delle canzoni. DF I - The Age of the Pain (2008): Basato nel ritrovamento di uno stile di musica più adrenalinico ma innocente per soddisfare la mia passione. DF II - The Illusory Promises (2009): È presente lo sviluppo musicale basato nella ribellione, nella spensieratezza e nella trasgressione stilistica. DF III - The Fatal Error (2010): E' l'inizio vero e proprio dell'adolescenza. Riguarda il più grande cambiamento della mia vita e nella discesa verso il male. Nient’altro da aggiungere. DF IV - Noisy Silence (2011): È incentrato verso la ricerca del silenzio, di una tregua dopo la confusione e nella dedica al Drycorian. DF V - The year of Perfidy (2012): Rappresenta la parte oscura che si nasconde dentro di me. E di come mi può rendere cattivo nella mia bontà. DF VI - The Year of Judgement (2013): Rappresenta la grande confusione avvenuta su internet e di come io ne sia stato coinvolto. DF VII - Crying of Nostalgia (2014): È basato su un riferimento al passato, di come ne senti la mancanza. Soprattutto sull'aspetto della mia passata spensieratezza e del forte cambiamento avvenuto dal 2009 in poi. Dando un aspetto paradossalmente allegro ma solo verso la fine si evidenza la collera vissuta. DF VIII - Injucties of Blood {2015}: È il maggior sfogo di rabbia e odio, soprattutto come resoconto degli ultimi anni vissuti. Rendendo il tutto molto più confusionario e violento. É la sofferenza, le delusioni e tutto ciò ha reso la più grande perdita di sangue dentro di me. DF IX - The Trauma Vortex (2016): È basato su tutti gli incassi e colpi che ho ricevuto contro di me. Nel avendo subito ogni sofferenza e nella mia debolezza di reagire. É reso il più rumoroso, disturbante e violento mixtape di sempre. Nonostante si parla perr la maggiorparte di noise music: è davvero, davvero estremo. Tanto da essere pesante pure per me e improponibile verso chiunque. DF X - Ultimate Fight for Freedom (2017): E' il più speciale di tutti per l'anniversario personale di dieci anni di storia dell'arco di vita. Si basa nel superare gli ostacoli che ho avuto in passato che influiscono nel presente. Però sta volta il pensiero si rivolge anche verso il futuro. E' uno sforzo immenso dove si nota una notevole pacificazione dei suoni, ma pur sempre rumorosi. E' considerabile una sorte di quiete dopo la tempesta e questo infatti, evidenzia l'aspetto più triste e angosciante tra tutti i mixtapes. DF XI - Dawn of Liberation? (2018): Questo è il mixtape finale, il più lungo e mischiato di tutti, con una durata di undici ore circa e l'intro di trenta minuti. E' l'ultimo atto, la più grande lotta della mia vita. E' il mixtape finale dove si troverà anche quì la confusione, però rispetto a quelli passati rappresenta un ulteriore sforzo delle mie ultime forze rimaste. Si potrà notare la distorzione dei suoni che rappresentano tutti gli sforzi oltre i limiti di me stesso e la stanchezza mentale. La lotta si basa nel combattere il maggior esponente nemico della mia vita: il dolore. E' la fine dell'adolescenza e introduttore dell'età adulta vera e propria. Anche quì l'importanza è il futuro, all'oltranza della mia storia. Il responsabile sta volta è il sottoscritto. Perchè la libertà dovrà essere conquistata con la forza e determinazione. In conclusione si verrà a sapere della risposta alla grande domanda da me espressa. Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_noP6ZQnEnVY1es_WitllzUPbYDGLnuU